gravityfallsfanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
One of the girls
￼￼A fanfiction story on Wattpad.com, it takes place between Northwest Mansion Mystery and Not What He Seems. Mabel is unhappy that Dipper doesn't relate to herself and her friends as much as he should, so she then goes and unintentionally transforms her brother into a sister. Summary A fanfiction story on Wattpad.com, "One of the girls" takes place after Northwest Mansion Mystery, but before Not What He Seems. When Dipper doesn't relate to the girls as much as Mabel and the others feel he should, Mabel takes Dipper's journal into the forest to help her brother out. Plot Mabel, Candy and Grenda are having a sleepover and Mabel asks Dipper to join in on a round of Calling All Boys. He refuses saying that he doesn't really care for that stuff. So Mabel and her friends decide to take Dipper's journal into the forest. While Candy and Grenda keep Dipper at home, Mabel runs into a genie named Genia. She then makes one wish for herself, and then wishes for Dipper to be able to understand girls perfectly. Then she uses her last wish to free the genie. At dinner, Dipper starts acting odd, covering most of his face and head with his hat, and hiding his chest with his vest. He then excuses himself from the table, hides himself under his sheets, and doesn't get up until morning, speaking in a suspiciously high voice. When he does get up, he is shocked at what he sees in the mirror: He has transformed into a girl, unintended by Mabel's wish, complete with rosy cheeks, long eyelashes, a high voice, long, girly hair, and with, umm..."Girl parts". After deciding that he cannot let Mabel knows as she will want Dipper to stay that way, he then hides his hair under his hat and quickly slips on one of Mabel's bras just as she gets up. She is then suspicious, and then yanks Dipper's hat off his head, and, in her excitement to have a sister, the genie part slips out. Enraged, he then proceeded to beat up Mabel just as Candy and Grenda walk in, and pick Dipper up by his arms and legs, holding him, despite his protests, to attempt to help him embrace "inner girliness", and when he protests that he wants to turn back to normal, Mabel informs him that he will not return to normal without having some fun first. They then take Dipper to the girliest places in Gravity Falls, and they buy him a pink hat with a heart, and force him to wear it instead of his normal one. He then reveals that he also has MENTAL changes, like urges to wear makeup and pretty girl's clothes, and listen to boy bands and impress boys. (Wow, just WRITING about this makes me want to vomit.....Eh. Still not as bad as watching the PowerPuff Girls.) Then Mabel calls Pacifica over, revealing Dipper's condition, making him/her so embarrassed that he/she then runs home to cry. Then, he races upstairs, with Mabel, Pacifica, Candy and Grenda in hot pursuit. They then apologize for turning Dipper into Dip-her. Mabel then suggests a sleepover party, and there is then a massive pillow fight. Then, that night, in enters Bill. He proposes a deal with Pine-she: he keeps Pacifica and he becomes a boy again. He refuses. They then go to find the Cryptogram Charm.